


I'd love to change the world

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutant Biology Made Them Do It, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Something Made Them Do It, Songfic, sirens song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Song fic)<br/>I had pictured a really hot steamy love scene for this but this will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd love to change the world

_Everywhere is, freaks and hairies.~_

_Dykes and Fairies, Tell me where is sanity,~_

Charles stood facing the ships, Every breath seemed too slow and slowly he turned to look at Erik, He seemed surrounded by a thrumming violet light that turned to a light blue as he turned toward Charles. Charles began to walk towards Erik.

_Tax the rich, Feed the poor,~_

_Till there are rich no more.~_

Charles movements seemed to slow for this different vision. He was slightly concerned with this new sight but everything seemed more intimate. He needed to be closer to Erik. Erik was speaking, asking Charles a question, he seemed to reply automatically and Erik seemed hesitant. Charles had told him to act. It was something Erik hadn't been Expecting.

_Id Love to change the world,~_

Charles reached his hand out and grasp Erik's own.

_But i don't know what to do,~_

He looked up into his friends dark eyes then out over the water.

_So i'll leave it up to you~_

Erik breathed in  **very** Slowly his eyes dilating as he stared down at Charles. Charles looked out again and reached out with his other hand and overlapped Erik's outstretched hand. It shook slightly so Charles slid his hand underneath as support. His eyes slid up along their joined arms to meet Erik's gaze.

_Population, Keeps on breeding, Nations bleeding,~_

_Still more feeding economy,~_

Erik stepped closer and leaned down towards Charles more. Charles breathed out slowly his eyes closing slightly and leaned closer to Erik.

_Life is funny, Skies are sunny,~_

_Bees make hone, who need money, no, none for me,~_

Charles felt their entwined hands untangle and Erik's hand land on his hip, slowly sliding back and up, pulling them chest to chest. Charles hand came up to rest on Erik's shoulder blade.

_I'd Love to change the world,~_

Charles moved his other hand to rest on Erik's other Shoulder blade, as Erik dropped the missiles and slid his hand on to the back of Charles neck before he pulled Charles into a dip.

_But i don't know what to do,~_

They drew closer.

_So i'll leave it up to you,~_

As their lips met Charles felt like he was bursting with life.

_Oh! But i don't know what to do!Ah! I don't know what to do!~_

Charles gasped as Erik stooped down sucking across his chin.

_Hahaahhhoh! Whoa whoa oh whoa!!!!!~_

He bit at the skin just below his jaw.

_But i don't know what to do, so ill leave it up to you._

_And i don't know what to do.~_

They stood close together for a moment just breathing as they calmed down. Erik peered down at Charles with a small frown. Charles swayed slightly one his feet and leaned heavily against Erik. Things just may change for the better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i may add another chapter but ill wait to do so...


End file.
